A Peaceful Day
A Peaceful Day is the seventeenth episode of Season 2 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. Synopsis Peppa and The Raidings are not going to fight each other today. Transcript (Intro) (Title Card) Peppa:Okay, so I failed to defeat The Raidings yesterday, so I went home and recovered you all. Danny:I just wonder what The Raidings are doing right now. (Cuts to The Raidings) Jazz:Uh, boss? TSLMasterYT:(Through the bathroom door) I'm using the shower right now. Don't come in right now. Jazz:Okay. (Cuts back to Peppa's friends) Peppa:I think they are not going to attack us. Rebecca:Well that's good, isn't it? Suzy:Wanna try out a virtual machine I have called VirtualCube? Peppa:What is VirtualCube? Suzy:It's a virtual machine by Peppacle Corp. And before you ask what a virtual machine is, it is an emulation of a computer system. Peppa:Wow, like those handheld and console emulators? Suzy:Yes. Pedro:Bring it in. (Cuts to the Raidings) TSLMasterYT:You know, we don't actually feel like fighting Peppa. I'm sure she'll think that too. Monstro:Boss! TSLMasterYT:Okay, what do you want Monstro? Monstro:You know lots about your countries, right? TSLMasterYT:Yep, sure do. Monstro:Look, I heard there was a country like, I think it was called Cotee D Ivyore? TSLMasterYT:Are you talking about Côte D'Iviore? The name of that is French. Monstro:What is it in English? TSLMasterYT:Ivory Coast. Monstro:Okay. (Cuts back to Peppa and her friends) Edmond:Wow, cool, it's a Weendoowz PX! Suzy:I use this virtual machine to play old games from the late 90s to early 2000s. Peppa:Wow, that's cool. Emily:So, have you got like ISOs for it? Suzy:Yes, virtual machines are where you can relive your childhood. Richard:Amazing. Rebecca:Exactly, younger bro. (Cuts back to the Raidings) TSLMasterYT:(Playing Wii Sports) Yay! I beat Fumiko in Baseball! (TV shows text saying "YOU WIN") Dun dun dun dun, dun dun, duuuuuun. I love the Baseball results theme! Jazz:Wow, you sound happy. TSLMasterYT:I beat Fumiko in Wii Sports Baseball. Jazz:Oh, okay. Who's Fumiko? TSLMasterYT:She's a CPU Mii. Jazz:Her name sounds Japanese, doesn't it. TSLMasterYT:It is. (Cuts back to Peppa and her friends) Peppa:Wow, that really was an edutainment game! Suzy:Yep, RunStart 1st Grade was the first game I ever played in my life! Richard:That is amazing, I wonder if we can play some more of these games some day! (Cuts to Peppatown) Daddy Pig:Attention everyone, this is Percy Pig. I have come to make a special announcement for all of you. The Raidings from our next door town is not going to attack today! This is only for today, but we can have some peace! They cannot go into Peppatown since we put a barrier up and they can only attack in my daughter Peppa's house, they may attack in Peppatown, but they cannot, but today, they decided not to fight my daughter Peppa and her friends today, I'm sure Peppa has decided that too. The characters that don't look like us are the only ones that can't cross the barrier though, and that's the end of my speech. Everyone in Peppatown:YAAAAAAY! Chloé Pig:Nice speech Uncle Pig. (Cuts to The Raidings) TSLMasterYT:Okay guys, you have heard the speech in Peppatown that we're not going to attack us. Factor:He must've had his toucans to make it great. TSLMasterYT:You're the only one who can be powered by toucans. Factor:Right. TSLMasterYT:Gentlemen, since we haven't attacked Peppa and her friends today, we will overpower me so we can beat them for good. (Cuts to Peppa) Peppa:I think I heard TSLMasterYT. It might've been all in my head, but he said he's going to be overpowered tomorrow. We'll need to prepare ourselves. (Credits) Deleted Scene Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with a deleted scene